Level 45/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 73 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 44/Dreamworld | next = 46/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Jelly }} is the tenth level in Aurora Chocorealis and the 24th jelly level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 55 double jelly squares and score at least 140,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *The center contains a double jelly, but easier than its counterpart in Reality. *The moon scale is relatively unstable. *Each moon struck only lasts 1 move. *The jellies are worth 110,000 points. Hence, an additional 30,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' move left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Make as many striped candies as possible. It is effective when striped candies are combined with colour bombs. *More importantly, you need to look for every opportunity to hit that center jelly. Do not waste moves that do not clear any jellies. Your focus is the center jelly. *Any colour bombs should be used to clear the jelly in the center unless you have already done so. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies and is essential as special candies or their combinations must be used to clear the middle jelly. *The jellies are worth 110,000 points. Hence, an additional 80,000 points for two stars and an additional 130,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 8.57% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is decreased by 4.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. However, the relatively unstable moon scale can make the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades slightly risky during regular moves, slightly increasing the difficulty of reaching the score. *There are plenty of double jellies to sustain huge point cascades. *The liquorice locks are not that much of a threat as they do not have any jellies under them. *The jelly at the centre forces the creation of special candies to clear it which in turn gives plenty of points. *30 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the first and fifth points. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for 1 move and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Even after the first moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the relatively unstable moon scale may negate this advantage. Strategy *Clear the liquorice locks to increase available to create special candies. Notes Miscellaneous Info #55 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 110,000 points #(190,000 - 175,000) points / 175,000 points x 100% = 8.571% #(240,000 - 250,000) points / 250,000 points x 100% = - 4.00% Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 45 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 45 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Aurora Chocorealis levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with double moonstruck Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Medium levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars